


Serpente alieno

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Futuri distopici [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abduction, Aliens, F/M, Furry, Snakes, Telepathy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Partecipa al #thINKtober2018 di Lande di Fandom.Ci sono pianeti alieni in cui qualsiasi cosa è troppo pericolosa.Prompt: 14. TelepatiaFandom: Originale.Personaggi: M; F.Numero parole: 1125.Titolo: Serpente alieno





	1. Chapter 1

Serpente alieno

 

Mildred scostò la foglia di una titanica felce violetta, facendo cadere delle gocce d’acqua sul terreno asciutto, dal suolo rossastro.

< Non vedo l’ora di potermi riposare. Ho perso il resto del campo per colpa dell’attacco di quello sciame di strani insetti giganti.

Sono scappata per pura fortuna, ma ho dovuto fuggire per ora prima di essere al sicuro.

La NASA ci aveva assicurato che era un viaggio tranquillo, su un pianeta in cui si poteva respirare ossigeno senza le tute. Era vera solo la seconda parte… > pensò. Si appoggiò a un titanico filo d’erba, che si alzava verso il cielo.

Dal bonsai grande quanto lei che si trovava di fronte cadde una foglia che le finì sul naso, facendoglielo arrossare. La giovane starnutì diverse volte, scossa da un attacco allergico, le narici le divennero umide e gli occhi rossi.

Si allontanò, colta da dei giramenti di testa.

< Sempre peggio! Ridicolo che avessero considerato così poco di quello che dev’essere un viaggio interstellare.

Non so nemmeno se troverò da bere o da mangiare in questa… Strana giungla tropicale? Ne ha degli elementi, ma anche tanto altro.

Quello ad esempio è un fungo bicefalo gigante che emana radiazioni rosse! > pensò.

Il caldo umido la stava facendo sudare, si era sbarazzata dei vestiti ed era rimasta in intimo, con solo una casacca di tela a proteggerla appoggiata sopra il suo corpo. I suoi muscoli erano in tensione e sentiva la nausea salire.

< Non ci hanno addestrato per fare Rambo! > pensò. I suoi lunghi capelli color cioccolato erano legati sulla sua testa in un chignon di fortuna, fatto con un rametto sporco di fango rossastro seccato.

Il buio calò e a illuminare tutt’inforno fu la luce argentea di sei lune, la giovane iniziò a scalare una montagnola. Rischiò di cadere diverse volte, graffiandosi sia le mani che le ginocchia.

< Dannazione! Mi sono allenata per anni per cosa? Questi muscoli sono inutili con questa gravità.

Mi sento così pesante. Come al liceo quando mi davano della grassa solo perché avevo il seno grande, i fianchi larghi come le spalle e i glutei un po’ ingombranti. Non ho mai avuto la pancia, anche perché ho sempre fatto parecchio sport!

Diamine, non vorrei proprio ricordare gli anni del liceo > pensò.

Alzò il capo e sorrise, vedendo che stava piovendo dell’acqua.

“Sì, se le foglie si riempiono, potrò almeno bere. Iniziavo a temere sarebbe caduto dell’acido” disse. Si nascose tra il fogliame più simile a quello della giungla, facendo ondeggiare diverse liane.

Avvertì un basso sibilo, si portò la mano al fianco, non trovando altro che la sua pelle.

< Non sono neanche armata… Ho distrutto il mio unico coltellino contro uno di quei maledetti insetti > rifletté.

< Tranquilla. Io quegli insetti li mangio >. Udì una voce nella sua testa, si guardò intorno confusa, con gli occhi sgranati e il battito cardiaco accelerato.

“Devo essere davvero troppo stanca, se sento le voci” gemette, nascondendosi il viso tra le mani. 

Il sibilo si fece sempre più forte, risuonava ripetitivo. I centri nervosi del cervello della ragazza si attivarono, Mildred sentì il suo corpo preda del sonno. I muscoli di Mildred si rilassarono, la giovane si abbandonò all’indietro, ricadde sul corpo molle di un titanico serpente, che la richiuse tra le sue spire e la sollevò.

Mildred non riusciva a svegliarsi, le sue braccia le ricadevano abbandonate, i seni erano strizzati tra le spire e il resto del collo fino alla testa, lasciando scoperti solo i piedi, era avvolto dalla coda.

< Possiamo parlare anche se non sveglia, quindi rispondimi pure >. Una voce risuonò nella coscienza della scienziata.

< Come sai la mia lingua? Qui siamo su un altro pianeta > rispose Mildred.

< Telepatia. Parla direttamente ai neuroni, quindi viene tradotta automaticamente dai cervelli di chi la utilizza per comunicare.

Non sono io che parlo la tua lingua, sei tu che in questo modo capisci la mia > ribatté la creatura.

< Sicuramente dev’essere un’allucinazione. Questa cosa non ha molto senso scientificamente e io sono persa da ore in un pianeta che oltre l’ossigeno potrebbe avere altro non riconosciuto nella sua aria > si disse la giovane, scuotendo il capo.

< Vedi, se ti rilassi sarebbe meglio. Mi risponderesti in modo educato > disse la voce.

< Educato?! Senti tu…>. Iniziò a lamentarsi Mildred.

Il serpente che la stava contattando fece ondeggiare il corpo di Mildred, le passò la lingua sui seni e piegò di lato il capo, sibilò più forte e negò con il capo.

Aspettò che i pensieri della giovane si facessero più nebbiosi e confusi.

< … Ero… Una giungla? Ho sonno… No, sto già dormendo! 

Sono in classe al liceo? N-no… certo che no! L’ho finito…

Dove diamine sono? >. Si chiedeva Mildred, mentre il suo corpo respirava profondamente.

< Sei con me e volevi giusto rilassarti, abbandonarti e farmi vedere quanto è seducente il tuo corpo. Diciamo che è come se la tua mente l’avessi già dischiusa a me > rispose il serpente.

Il corpo di Mildred iniziò ad eccitarsi, mentre dalle labbra della giovane sfuggirono dei gemiti di piacere misto a desiderio.

< David? Sei tu? I professori ci scopriranno, questo è il bagno delle ragazze > pensò Mildred, iniziando a dimenare i fianchi. Le spire strinsero di meno all’altezza del suo inguine e le permisero di cominciare a muovere furiosamente i glutei. La punta della coda del serpente le sfilò i vestiti, lasciandole iniziare a fare ondeggiare su e giù anche i seni, sbattendo tra le spire sopra e sotto di essi. I suoi capezzoli si erano fatti turgidi.

La ragazza aprì ad o la bocca, la sua saliva inumidiva le sue labbra accaldate e arrossate. I suoi gemiti si erano fatti pieni e modulati.

< Stai tranquilla > rispose la creatura nella sua testa con voce calda.

< Oggi mamma mi ha portato a una vera fabbrica di cioccolata! Io amo la cioccolata… Da quando si è divorziata con papà… Voglio tanta cioccolata… > pensò Mildred.

Il serpente aveva iniziato a massaggiarle il seno con la coda, avvolgendo ora uno ora l’altro dei capezzoli con la punta.

< Sì, sei al sicuro come tra le braccia di tua madre. 

Devi stare tranquilla… > le disse.

< Sai, Karl, da te voglio una relazione a lungo termine. Ho avuto un fidanzato da ragazza, si è preso la mia verginità e tanti saluti.

So che tutte le ragazze della scuola sono interessate a te... > rispose Mildred. La coda del serpente aveva anche iniziato a sfregarle sull’inguine, facendole schiudere le gambe, che andavano a sbattere contro le spire che la tenevano bloccata.

< Rilassati mia cara, lascia che mi prenda cura di te > rispose il serpente.


	2. Cap.2 Il pianeta dei serpenti

Cap.2 Il pianeta dei serpenti

 

La giovane, completamente ignuda, fu liberata dalle spire del serpente in cui era imbozzolata.

La luce rosa-viola del sole illuminava la sua pelle sudata, il gorgoglio del fiume risuonava tutt’intorno coprendo le risatine che ogni tanto le sfuggivano.

< Credi in me…

Una parte di te ha paura dell’igiene di queste acque, ma puoi tranquillamente lavarti > le disse il pitone. Scivolò in acqua e s’indicò con la coda, lei fece un sorriso ebete mantenendo la bocca aperta.

Facendo ondeggiare le braccia, avanzò con le gambe aperte, sbattendo i palmi nudi per terra. Entrò in acqua e cominciò ad affondare, muoveva a destra e a sinistra la testa, socchiudendo ora un occhio ora l’altro.

< Fidati… Sì seducente per me… Vieni avanti >. La invitò il serpente.

Mildred entrò in acqua fino alla pancia ed iniziò a lavarsi, lasciandosi sfuggire delle risatine gioiose.

< Mamma! Guarda, ho trovato una stella marina! > pensò. Si lavò i seni, l’intimità e infilò la testa in acqua, facendo ondeggiare i capelli che iniziarono a gocciolare.

< … Seducente… > ripeté l’animale.

< David, guardami. Così ti vado bene? > chiese la giovane donna. Iniziò a gemere e ad oscillare i fianchi, mentre sentiva l’eccitazione crescere e inumidirla, insieme all’acqua che le scivolava sulla pelle.

Il serpente le avvolse il collo con la coda e la sollevò, la guardò dimenarsi giocosamente, ridendo lieta. Creò un letto di spire lì dove l’acqua era meno profonda e ve l’adagiò, guardandola sbattere i piedi, schizzando acqua tutt’intorno.

< Stare qui è fantastico, papà! Non vedo l’ora di andare in albergo!

Così tanti giocattoli! Il laghetto poi… >. I pensieri di Mildred erano confusi, si riferivano a momenti diversi. Si abbandonò, mentre le spire del serpente l’avvolgevano completamente, facendola scivolare fuori dall’acqua.

La scienziata alzava e abbassava festosa le dita dei piedi, aveva le gote arrossate.

Il serpente la condusse di nuovo con sé sull’albero e qui utilizzò delle liane per legarla. Giocherellò con i suoi seni, le sibilò vicino ai glutei controllando che fosse eccitata.

Scivolò dentro di lei ed iniziò a prenderla, la invase con una serie di spore pelose e bluastre.

Mildred gridava di piacere, divincolandosi, la fine della coda del pitone alieno le scivolò in bocca. Le soffocò le urla successive, trasformandole in lunghi mugolii lussuriosi, la ragazza dimenava il bacino facendo scricchiolare il ramo, permettendole di entrare in lei sempre più a fondo.

Finì con lei e la spinse giù dall’albero, la giovane cadde in piedi, ma non si ruppe le ossa. La sua pelle stava diventando marrone, i suoi piedi si fusero trasformandosi nella base di un fungo.

Anche le mani della giovane divennero dei funghetti, mentre il suo viso si butterava di macchie rosse. La ragazza continuò a muovere i glutei avanti e indietro, dimenando furiosamente il bacino.

Anche i suoi seni vennero ricoperti dalle macchie ed iniziò ad emanare spore che si diressero ai funghi circostanti. Ogni volta che una decina di spore colpivano uno dei funghi giganteschi, da essi iniziavano ad eruttare delle uova violette.

Controluce si poteva vedere, nonostante il liquame verdastro che li circondava, dei serpenti all’interno.

Mildred smise di pensare e di emanare spore, ma gorgogliò di piacere quando il serpente la penetrò con la coda. Le fece raggiungere un altro orgasmo e la guardò addormentarsi, si arrotolò chetamente sul suo albero e si appisolò.

 

 


End file.
